Damaged
by BloodandRosePetals
Summary: Toki Wartooth has had enough. All his band members ever did was judge and ridicule him. Ignore and exclude him. This had left Toki running to a very unexpected friend for guidance. Instead of finding help, Toki is led down a path of self-destruction and horror...And in the end, he is hurt the most by the one person he thought he could trust.


The band rose joyous laughter relaxing in the lounging area entertained by a few bottles of bubbly champagne, jokes, and pointless small talk. Toki wanted so badly to join, but he knew that even if he tried he would be pushed away almost immediately. So, he sat in the far back of the room watching them have fun.

"Come on now, guys," Nathan insisted. "We've got to be serious for a minute. No one answered my question earlier."

"Oh, de album cover!" Skwisgaar recollected.

"I has idea!" Toki said cheerfully. Of coarse, they ignored him.

"Ja, I has idea. Hows abouts de album have all five ours faces ons it and says Dethklok downs below it. Subtle."

"Dat's a stupids idea..." Toki sighed angrily. "Would yous likes to listen tos my idea Deady Bear?" He moved his fingers in a way, nodding Deady Bear's head. "Oh, good! Well, my idea is we shoulds have ams cover dat is deep blood red color withs ams slight over-tint ofs dark burgundy, and de shadows and around de edges is faded to black. Ins de middle shoulds be five Klokateers floating aboves ams lake ofs fire. Dey shoulds be facing ams thirty-foot-tall cylindrical spiked pillar. De pillar shoulds have a goblet ats the top. De Klokateers will be circled arounds it, almost praising it...De album shoulds be called Suffocation; Blood Oath."

Toki sighed again.

"But dey wills never hears it. Dey don't pays enoughs attention to me..."

Deady Bear opened his arms out and Toki accepted his warm hug.

"I pays attention to yous, Toki," he made Deady say. That was suppose to make him feel better. But it only made him even more sad. Looking now at Deady, he came to the recognition that the only person who cared about Toki Wartooth wasn't even alive.

He only allowed himself to shed a few tears then forced himself to stop. "There _is_ one person..." How could he have forgotten about his old friend? Lenny had always been faithful to Toki. Such a good friend...But he lived in a run down place; Toki felt sorry for him. His apartment sat across the street from the old food library. It was located down an alleyway near the back. It was dark back there. And scary...Toki didn't like going there. But right now, he needed the guidance.

He didn't have to tell the band where he was going. He never did. They never cared, so what was the point in it, anyway?

Lenny lived in a very dangerous place. So, as quickly as Toki could, he made his way down the alley and knocked on his door a few times. Immediately, he heard a fearful, "Who is it?..." from the other side.

"Is okay, Lenny! Is Toki!"

"How do I know it's Toki?"

"Ohs, come ons! Please, just opens de door..." The door opened just a crack and the eye of his close friend peered out from the other side. The door shut again and many heavy locks clanked together. The door opened fully this time revealing Lenny in the flesh.

"What is it, Toki?" he grouched running his fingers over his bald spot. "I'm kind of busy..."

"I sorry...I just cames for somes help. Maybe somes advice?"

"Will this take long?"

"It shouldn't—"

"Alright, then, come on in. I can't have this door open like this." Toki stepped inside. Lenny shut the door tight and locked it once again with the heavy menacing locks. From what Toki could see, there were about five or six of them.

"Alright, whatcha need?"

"Well—uh..." Toki searched for words to say, but had no idea where to start. Lenny was growing impatient by the second.

"I love you, you're my best friend, but I don't have all night."

"Ok, ok. Um...well, I just needed someones to talks to. I don't haves anyone like that anymore."

"What do you mean, _anymore_? What about those band mates of yours?"

Toki's sad eyes fell to the floor. "Dey're suppose to bes there for me. But dey don't cares about little Toki...I don't knows whats to do."

"Oh, baby. Trust me when I say, I think this will blow over soon. I mean, you're the second fastest guitarist alive with the most troubled past of all of them. You're sweet as could be and a good friend to have. They can't just ignore you forever." With a nod of the head, Toki forced himself to accept Lenny's advice. "Now, I'm not trying to rush you outta here, but I've got to, uh, you know...got _stuff_ to _do_?" Toki understood the hint and left his dear friend to his privacy a bit more confident than before.

* * *

He decided instead of heading home, to go on a walk. Toki needed to clear his head a bit before heading back to Mordhaus. He really didn't want to go back to the place where he wasn't wanted.

Toki sighed and kicked a rock across the ground. It bounced underneath the railing, that acted as a fence between the public and the lake on the other side, down to the water below. He followed where the rock had taken its plunge and leaned on the edge of the railing. There across the large open lake, sat Mordhaus in all its glory. A blood moon cast down behind its tallest peek.

"So, beautiful..." he whispered. "I builts Mordhaus. I builts dat for _us._ Dey do needs me for _some_ things..." Toki's eyes panned down to the parking area where the Dethklok buses were parked, and recently Murderface's birthday car. From there, he could see one of their buses driving away from the haus. That only meant one thing. But Toki tried to stay positive.

"...Maybe dey called me to tells me dey were leavings, but I didn't answer de phone...?" But when he looked down at his cellphone, there were no missed calls. No text messages. Toki let out a heavy sigh. "Dey left me agains..."

Trudging his way back to the haus, he was greeted by the guard Klokateers at the front door. Inside was very quiet and empty as Toki had grown to live with it. He plopped down on the couch and proceeded to turn on the television. Of coarse, nothing was on but the recent news on Dethklok. Most channels only showed everyone else in the band and not Toki. The only times he saw himself were at concerts.

He flipped to channel 348 and saw Klokacon. It appeared to be happening that day. And who did he see, but the band. Without him there. But this time, it was different. Toki had wanted to go to the Klokacon for several months once he found out about it. And he had expressed how excited he was everyday since.

"Bastards!" he shouted at the TV. "Yous really don't cares about me do yous?..." He sunk down further onto the couch and put his face in his hands. But before he could shed a tear... "That's it. I can't do it anymore. Fines, then. If yous don't cares about me, then I don't cares about _yous._" ...he was going to get some payback.

Toki proceeded to grab the keys from the kitchen counter and head out to the birthday car.

"I was one ofs de people who gots yous dis birthday car, Murderface. It was supposed to bes special..." Taking the ignition key, he carved into the entire side of the car in Romanian Gothic letters; **Toki Wartooth IS here,** instead of _was._

He tossed the weathered down ignition key into the drivers seat, then went back into the haus to grab the other set of keys in the kitchen belonging to Nathan. Then he went out back where he kept his motorcycle. With only slight hesitation, he threw his leg over and sat down. He revved the engine a bit getting used to the feel, then took off.

Tears from Toki's eyes were finally freed from their prison. They rolled into his flowing hair as the speedy wind forced them back. The road up ahead lead to a steep cliff and curved sharply to the left.

"If yous don't notice me whens I here," he yelled to the wind, "then I hopes yous notice me whens I gone!" Toki tried keeping the bike steady, for his trembling hands were making it sway. About a hundred feet from the edge, he gave an upwards glance at the blood moon in the blackened sky. The sounds around him droned to nothing. He whispered his last words softly to the open air, "Forgive me."


End file.
